Steven's Dragon ball! (Draft) (1 Out Of 5) (OLD)
by King MMI
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like if the cast of Dragon ball Super, met the cast of Steven Universe? Well wonder no more!


(Occ: This takes place a day after "Log Date 7 15 2" in Steven universe's well…universe and a day after "Goku's "Ki" is Out of Control?! Looking After Pan is A Lot of Trouble" in Dragon ball Super universe. Clear? Alright lets start this.)

"I WILL NOT DEGRADE MYSELF LIKE THAT WOMAN!"

Vegeta yelled from inside Capsule Corp.

"Come on Vegeta please it's a gift for Lord Beerus birthday! And I'm sure he would be very glad that you remembered."

Bulma explained

"NO! I'm not just some delivery boy, that travels across the galaxy just to give someone a birthday cake. Besides couldn't you just get that fool Kakarot to do it?"

Vegeta responded.

"I would love to have Goku do it, heck he would probably give me less hell for asking. But he is having problems with his ki or something so you have to take it!" Bulma said giving Vegeta the cake in a box.

"I DIDN'T SAY I WOULD DO IT TAKE THIS BACK!" Vegeta yelled, but then Bulma quickly replied saying "If you don't take it then I'll tell Beerus you ate it." Bulma then snapped a picture of Vegeta with the cake box. Bulma laughed and said "Don't worry you will be there in no time just use the ship Whis gave me."

-The scene switches.-

"Haha, look at this one Connie." Steven hands Connie a picture of Pearl holding a banana.

"Uh, Steven when was this taken?" Connie asked looking very shocked about something.

"Monday I think why?" Steven answered, and Connie didn't reply she just pointed in a direction witch Pearl was standing there with a banana and in the same pose she was in the photo. "Pearl? Pearl what are you doing with that banana?" Steven said with the picture still in his head walking toward Pearl slowly.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS STEVEN!" Pearl turned toward Steven very quickly and then her head started shape shifting into Jaspers head and then her body became very buff.

"JASPEARL NO!" Steven wakes up quickly in his bed yelling and sweating a lot.

"Jaspearl? What the heck is that?" Peridot asked Steven while she was watching his T.V.

"Uh, its nothing. Where is Pearl!?" Steven asked jumping out of his bed.

"Why would I know where she is?" Peridot said still watching the T.V. not looking back at the Steven.

"Wel…" Steven stopped because he just found it useless to tell her. "Never mind, I'll be right back." Steven said walking out the door before Peridot could give a distracted response. When Steven was outside he instantly felt the freezing cold air of the night "Oh man it's freezing I should have grabbed my coat. WOAH!" Steven tripped on one of the cracks of the porch and fell down the stairs. "Ouch." Steven said face plated in the sand, he started picking him self up and while doing it he noticed there was a yacht out at sea with loud music playing from it and rainbow lights shooting out of it.

"You alright kid?" A man said reaching his hand out to Steven.

Steven looked toward the man witch was standing on the side of him and took his hand and said, "Yea I'm alright, hey who are you?" The man lifted him up and replied "Well you see that yacht out there? I own it, and well I kind of went over board."

"That explains why you're wet, do you need help getting back aboard?" Steven asked.

"No I'm alright, my brother is still aboard he should bring it to the docks when notices when I'm gone." The man then squeezed the water out of his hat, "Speaking of the docks I have no idea where they are, mind pointing me in the direction if you know?" The man asked politely.

"Oh yea sure its that way." Steven pointed in the direction of the docks, "Thanks kid I owe you. Goodbye." The man walked toward the direction Steven pointed in.

"Only if it was that easy to find the gems…" Steven said pondering to himself, 'I wonder where they could have went, maybe they are at the drill I'm going to check there.".

-The scene switch's-

Vegeta is looking at a map with coordinates for Beerus's planet on it; he is going super fast in a small cube shaped ship.

"Hm this should be the stop." Vegeta stomps on the ground of the cube shaped ship, and it stops. Vegeta is stopped right in front of other space ship

"Jet do you know that there are three things that I particularly hate kids, animals, and women with attitudes so tell me Jet, WHY DO WE HAVE ALL THREE OF THEM NEATLY GATHERED IN OUR SHIP!"

Someone aboard the ship yelled. Vegeta stomped his foot and the cube ship went into light speed again. "I must have overshot a bit." Vegeta stomps his foot again but this time the cube is right in front of earth when he stops.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Vegeta said. 'How am I back home did I travel in a circle? Urgh I might as well go back and ask Bulma for the coordinates again.' Vegeta thought while making the ship lower down to earth, while the ship was lowering alien text popped up in front of Vegeta that he couldn't read but what it said was "Battery Low." The ship than stopped slowly lowering, and started to fall fast to earth like a meteoroid it even caught on fire.

"Garnet there it is the meteor!" Pearl yelled.

Garnet then took out her gem fist and leaped into the air getting ready to punch the cubed ship that appeared to be a meter heading for earth.

(OCC: I know this has a lot of errors with the grammar but don't worry I plan to fix that in the final version, also this is not where 1/5 ends I still have more to write I just thought I should put this part out first to see if anyone likes it before I continue making this, so if you like what you are seeing so far tell me and I will finish 1/5 plus fix all the errors and continue to make Stevens dragon ball.)


End file.
